Over Tea
by Blankedty
Summary: Sometime in the near future: Hana and Yuki talk about Tohru and have tea.


A/n: Okay I love Fruits Basket but have failed to write a fic for it. I'm just not sure what I should do...you know? So this is a simple fic set some time in the future. There's no coupling or anything like that, it's just a simple general one-shot. Give it try okay? Review please.

**Over Tea**

Saki Hanajima set down the cup of tea on the table. Her eyes met Yuki Sohma's own. She soon sighed. Yuki did too. This was regular now. They'd set out a day of the month to sit down together and talk about **her**. For some reason they found themselves most comfortable with each other. They found it easier to sit and do this when before each other.

"Have you spoken to Miss Uotani lately?" Yuki asked. He looked into the empty cup which his tea had once been in. He drank it off not too soon after it was served to him.

The two were in a little café near their old high school. Years had passed since they had last seen that place. Such memories were inside the building. Memories of her and everything. Everything. Of when they first met and when Kyoko had passed. Memories of when Kyo had come. The year after Haru and Momiji. Memories of their class trips and times on the roof to talk. So many memories… they were now being reflected with a former classmate.

"No. The last I heard from her was in May." Hana answered. "She has stopped writing since then."

"Oh." He responded simply.

"How is everyone?"

"I'm not really sure. The last person I heard from was Shigure." Yuki told as the waitress poured the two another cup of tea.

"I read in a magazine his last novel is this year's best seller." Hana brought the cup to her lips and sipped the hot liquid.

"Yeah. I didn't think it would be. I find the book is not what the country should care for."

"Yes. But who would think that the country would be interested in a book about a family with a dark secret and girl who sets them free from some sort of curse. If you ask me I feel it's a bit cliché."

"…She'd be proud to hear it though." Yuki sighed.

"Happy to read it."

"Very happy."

"Like always." Hana looked out the window and saw a few leaves fall from a nearby tree to the ground. "She was always so happy. Days like today her smile would seem the most cheerful. I believe that smile is one of the things I most the most."

"Most cheerful? Its late fall Hanajima."

"Yes but because the day is so dim, her smile would seem all the much brighter."

"…so true." Yuki took a sip of his own tea and smiled.

"You loved her smile too, didn't you?"

"Very much. It always changed my mood. From good to bad. She always tried so hard to please everyone."

"Maybe a bit too hard." Saki's smile slowly faded quickly and she closed her eyes. "If she hadn't tried so hard…she'd still be here."

"I know." Yuki looked out the window. The wind was spinning up the leaves and blowing them about. "We always told her not to over exert herself. She never listened."

"Always kind and polite." She said to him.

"Always sweet and giving." He said back.

"I wish for once in her life she was a little bit selfish. This way she'd be here."

"I remembered Momiji said to me once that even though it's wrong of him to think such a thing, somewhere in him he wished that kid died instead of Tohru. He hoped maybe if that life was taken Tohru's own life wouldn't had been."

"…"

"I must admit. For I while I thought so too."

"…she wouldn't want us to think that way." Hana told him.

"No…no she wouldn't." Yuki took another sip of his tea which had somewhat cooled. "She wouldn't wish for our thinking that way." Hana nodded to his words and took another sip her own tea.

"We did a lot of things different from what said. From what she wished."

"She said to stay together. Everyone's more distant now than ever."

"I've failed her as a friend. I failed to protect her. These days I feel horrible. I felt back then I could have done something. Arisa felt so too. She wrote so in her last letter."

"You think if we try, we can change?"

"Change?" She asked.

"Yes. Even though we can't start life over we as people can change. Maybe change for the better."

"True. We had to change to become what we are today. Maybe we can change again to be what Tohru wanted before she went."

"Exactly."

"…" She looked up as the waitress placed the bill on the table.

"No." Yuki said. The two females in his presence looked to him. "Another cup please, and a slice of cake."

"What flavor sir?"

"Strawberry short cake. And what would you like Hanajima?"

"…the same."

"Sure." The waitress walked away and Hana smiled slightly. "She'd want all of us to stay together."

"So even if it kills us we'll try. What do you say Hanajima?"

"Yuki…start calling me Saki."

"Sure." He smiled. The waitress had gone off for their orders and the two sat there talking about Tohru for another hour when she returned they brought up memories of their high school days. They talked for hours on end…over tea.


End file.
